Magnetic latch devices and stepper motor devices are commonly utilized in fast pivot mechanisms such as so-called “fast filter” devices. Fast filter devices, for example, provide for switching an optical element into and out of an optical path. The optical element may be moved by an arm assembly which is coupled to the magnetic latch device or stepper motor device.
Typically, permanent magnets have been located on the rotor element of such stepper motors or magnetic latch devices. Such an implementation can complicate the balance of the rotor element by having a large number of parts associated with the rotor which need to be secured.
Having permanent magnets located on the rotor element can limit the allowable cross sectional area of the permanent magnets. In addition, the inertia of the rotor element is increased with respect to the cross sectional area of the permanent magnets. Finally, shunting of the permanent magnets, while maintaining a precise degree of balance in the rotor element, can be problematic.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus such as a magnetic latch device which addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. In addition, it is desirable to implement such a device without excessive design complications, or expending excessive resources. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.